1. Field of Invention
The present disclosure relates to a cable slack prevention device to improve the durability and efficiency of the cable that transfers the operating force.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, a fuel tank, in which fuel is stored, is provided to a vehicle and a fuel inlet through which fuel is injected to the fuel tank from outside is formed at a rear side of the vehicle. The fuel inlet is provided with a fuel door for protecting the fuel inlet and preventing an accident due to a fuel leak.
Here, a fuel door opening/closing unit is provided to the fuel door in order for a driver to control the opening/closing of the fuel door inside the vehicle.
As shown in FIG. 1, a door handle 10 is provided inside a vehicle for opening/closing a fuel door 30 and is connected to a latch 40 for latching the fuel door 30 that covers a fuel inlet 32 through a cable 20 wherein when a driver operates the door handle 10, the latch 40 releases the fuel door 30 to be opened automatically with a pop-up spring 34.
Here, the cable 20 is designed to have a proper length such that the operating force of the door handle 10 is transferred adequately to the latch 40, but the cable can be deteriorated when it is used for a long time and further the cable can be deformed due to an external factor, and thus a length of the cable can be lengthened excessively.
Under this state, even when a driver pulls sufficiently the door handle 10, the operating force may not to be transferred smoothly to the latch 40, so the fuel door 30 may not be able to open. In addition, the clearance between the door handle 10 and the cable 10 is increased or the cable 20 is loosened to decrease transfer efficiency of the operating force, and thus the operation load and stroke as intended when it is designed initially are not transferred properly and so result in mal-operation of the fuel door 30.
The drawbacks as described above may occur to all components for transferring the operating force by using the cable in addition to the fuel door.
Accordingly, a need exists for cable enforcement means in order to increase the transfer efficiency of the operating force through which the deformation of the components connected to the cable and the looseness of the cable itself can be prevented.
The information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.